Tokaikko Junjou
|type = Single |album = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ |artist = ℃-ute |released = October 17, 2007 October 31, 2007 (Single V) November 15, 2007 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 13:46 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2nd single (2007) |Next = LALALA Shiawase no Uta 4th single (2008) }} Tokaikko Junjou (都会っ子 純情;'' City Girl's Pure Heart'') is ℃-ute's 3rd single. It was released on October 17, 2007 under the zetima label in a regular and limited edition. The limited edition features a DVD including interviews and a concert video. On November 28, 2007, the single sold 38,085 copies, making it their highest-selling single until "Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku" in 2012. No lines were replaced when ℃-ute became a 5-member group, but Okai Chisato had to switch sides when singing the chorus lines. Description The selected lead singer for Tokaikko Junjou is Suzuki Airi. The minor vocals for the song are Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki with only 3 and 2 solo lines. Yajima Maimi also gets a solo line and 2 paragraphs of soliloquy. The dance performance designates Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai and Nakajima Saki as choreographical centers, but in the chorus and the middle of the song, Suzuki Airi and Yajima Maimi are in the center positions. Tracklist CD #Tokaikko Junjou #Shiritsu Kyougaku (私立共学; Private School) #Tokaikko Junjou (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Interview (インタビュー) #*Umeda Erika #*Yajima Maimi #*Nakajima Saki #*Suzuki Airi #*Okai Chisato #*Hagiwara Mai #*Arihara Kanna #Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ Digest Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR~ ダイジスト　めぐる恋の季節) Single V #Tokaikko Junjou (PV) #Tokaikko Junjou (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Event V #Tokaikko Junjou (Interview) #Tokaikko Junjou (Live Ver.) ~2007.09.30 at Yokohama BLITZ ~Yoru Kouen no Moyou wo Shuuroku~ #Tokaikko Junjou (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Single Information *All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku ;Tokaikko Junjou *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *Music Video: Hasegawa Makoto ;Shiritsu Kyougaku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2007.10.16 Oha Star *2007.10.19 MUSIC JAPAN *2007.10.19 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2007.12.30 49th Japan Record Awards *2007.12.31 58th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as part of a medley) *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 (Updated Version) *2013.11.12 Bomber-E Live (Updated Version) Concert Performances ;Tokaikko Junjou *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mukyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~] *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa C-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Naruchika 2015 Tour *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - Juice=Juice, Country Girls *Buono! Festa 2016 *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yonemura Kirara *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.5 - Inaba Manaka *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ - Kaga Kaede, Wada Ayaka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Yamaki Risa, Nomura Minami (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 9gatsu ~Momiji~ - Nishida Shiori, Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi, Yonemura Kirara, Matsunaga Riai *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~NEW AGE~ - Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Yokoyama Reina, Kawamura Ayano, Hashisako Rin, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane ;Shiritsu Kyougaku *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 38,085 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 6,593 Trivia *An updated version was released in 2012 and included on their 2nd best album. *It awarded Best New Artist Award of the Year at the 49th Japan Record Awards http://www.tbs.co.jp/recordaward/past_winners/index-j.html Additional Videos °C-ute - Tokaikko Junjou (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Dance Shot Ver. °C-ute - Tokaikko Junjou (MV) (Close-up Ver.)|Close-up Ver. °C-ute - Tokaikko Junjou (Live Ver.) 2007 9 30@YOKOHAMA BLITZ|Live Ver. 2007/9/30@YOKOHAMA BLITZ References External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Event V: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Tokaikko Junjou, Shiritsu Kyougaku Category:C-ute Singles Category:2007 Singles Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2007 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 Single Vs Category:2007 Event Vs